Adios
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: ¡ONE SHOT! Este es mi primer fic de tragedia. Vamos a hacer sufrir al Dragon. Adoradoras de Shiryu... ¡No me maten!


Esta es mi primer "tragedia", tal vez no esté muy corta venas, pero de ante mano les advierto que no tiene final feliz. Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas (por que en realidad si en la serie hubieran existido noviazgos OVIAMENTE este hubiera sido uno) La verdad: no quedé conforme con el trato que le dió a Sunrey en la saga de Hades. Ese fue mi principal estímulo para hacer este fic (por eso el buen Shyriu va a sufrir. Lo siento, nada personal para las amantes del dragón )

Me prestaron estos personajes eh, ¡Nada de demandas! Y aclaro que lo ultimo que dice Shiryu es la letra de la canción "Goodbye my lover"

**pensamientos=negritas.** _cursiva= narrador_

_PARA MI AMIGA MERY'BRESINGER. _

_ Esto ni siquiera puede abarcar el extenso agradecimiento que te tengo. Espero te haya agradado._

* * *

**Adiós…**

_Dos semanas atrás…_

-No puedo creerlo de ti. ¿Quieres decir que te apartaste de su lado, le rompiste el corazón, y además de eso no sabe que has sobrevivido de la Guerra contra Hades? -El aludido solo desvió la mirada de aquel par de ojos celestes-

-Vaya, y dicen que yo soy el ingenuo -dijo con aire de fastidio el peliverde, seguido de una mueca por haber bebido aquel trago-

-Yo… -sentía como sus mejillas ardían; sin embargo no sabía si era por el alcohol, o por el interrogatorio de sus amigos. Bebió otro vaso- …todo lo hize por su propio bien.

-Eres un estúpido Shiryu -sentenció tajantemente, escrutando el pequeño vaso de cristal que sostenía con firmeza-

-Hip… no le digash… eso…¡hip!-a duras penas Seiya pudo alzar la cabeza de la mesa en un intento de defensa por su mejor amigo-

-Por favor...-suplicó con sarcasmo- alguien recuerdeme quien lo invitó -dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano con desgano-

-Tu lo hiciste PA-TI-TO

-Chicos... -intervino Andrómeda- no empiezen -En el acto, Hyoga e Ikki se detuvieron, mirandolo-

-Shun tiene razón… -aseguró el Fénix, cerrando sus ojos para desapareser la efímera ira que había desatado el caballero de los hielos. Se recargó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos- …pero tu me la debes pato -murmuró, pasando su mano por el cuello amenazadoramente como si fuera a degollarse-

-Bien y… hip… ¿En que estabamos? -preguntó pegaso, haciendo caso omiso de la discusión de los otros dos- Agh, demonios… ¡quema!- chilló, dandose pequeños golpes al pecho-

-Dame acá nenita -el rubio le arrebató la botella-

-Estabamos en que nuestro amigo la lagartija, es decir, el DRAGÓN…-se corrigió Ikki automaticamente sin siquiera demostrar ganas de hacerlo, pues el arrastre de sus palabras daba la impresión de todo lo contrario. Mientras, Seiya veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Hyoga; sintiendose ofendido por el arrebato de su preciado licor y olvidando por un breve momento el tema- el valiente caballero que sin dudar puede enfrentarse al más temible y poderoso rival sin temer, es capas de entregar su propia vida en el nombre de Athena, en pocas palabras: sacrificarlo TODO. ¿No es así Shiryu?

_Shiryu parecía que se hundía en la silla cada vez más y más. Las burlas de Ikki eran lo mínimo que se merecía. En aquel momento el único consuelo que lo ayudaba a olvidar, o mejor dicho, a anesteciar un poco su tortura era el alcohol._

-Simplemente no entiendo por que lo hiciste -el aferrado cisne apretaba el entrecejo, como si estuviera haciendo un intento colosal por comprender realmente-

-Por supuesto que no puedes entender. -respondió secamente- ¿Como lo habrías de hacer si a la única mujer que has quierido está muerta?- Hyoga se levantó, estrellando con fuerza las manos en la mesa-

-¿Que me dices de ti Don Juan? que yo sepa, Esmeralda no está muy viva -contratacó mordazmente con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios y con verdadera fiereza en los ojos-

-Sabes Shiryu eres muy afortunado... -Entre balbuceos Seiya interrumpió. Finalmente la sobriedad se le había escapado- ¿No lo entiendes todavia, no es así? -la expresión del dragón reflejaba su confusión-

L_evantó su cabeza con dificultad. Incrédulo de que su amigo, aún estando un poco más sobrio que él, no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que era más que obvio. Shiryu meneo la cabeza a modo de negación. Bufó antes de explicar- _

-Este par pelea por mujeres a las que amaron Shiryu -Dijo como si de repente se hubiera transformado en docente y ahora le explicara lo que erala cosa más obvia del mundo. Ahora todos ponian atención a las palabras de Seiya- Sin embargo… ¿Qué caso tiene que se rompieran todos los huesos por defenderlas?… -su lengua entumecida hacía que sus palabras se deslizaran con pereza**- …**están muertas y nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. -suspiró demostrando compasión, pero de nuevo levantí la cabeza para interrogar con sus ojos marrones centelleantes- No soy capaz de juzgarte Shiryu; pero la verdad es que si yo estuviera en tu lugar aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad -Los otros tres jovenes asintieron. Mientras tanto, el ebrio consejero volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa-

-Ahora estoy seguro que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad -apuntó Shun con naturalidad pero sus ojos delataban su asombro. Se encogió de hombros-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Seiya… -titubeó Hyoga después de haber soltado un largo y profundo suspiro. Como si al decir esa frase se declarase desquiciado mental- tiene razón, cualquiera de nosotros en tu lugar haría completamente lo opuesto. Aun si lo estás haciendo por protegerla.

-¿Te has imaginado lo sola que debe de sentirse? -Ikki trataba de poner en pie a Seiya- Tú y el antiguo maestro eran su única familia y ahora los cree muertos. No le estas ahorrando sufrimiento Shiryu, le estás provocando uno mas grande. Aprovecha que Sunrey puede estar contigo ahora… uno nunca sabe cuando será demasiado tarde -susurró con un aire de nostalgia, posando una mano sobre el hombro del dragón. Shiryu notó por la voz del fénix, que en sus palabras había dolor, tristeza y sinceridad. Pues Ikki aún cargaba con el fantasma del pasado que había ensombrecido su alma; era por esa razón que no le deseaba a nadie más aquella desgracia. Shiyu asintió, brindandole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Buscaría a Sunrey…

***

-Entonces… ¿Ya estas listo? -Seiya entró al cuarto de su mejor amigo, recargó una pierna en el marco de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos. Shiryu se encontraba empacando su pequeña maleta; al escuchar la voz de Seiya interrumpió su tarea. Aunque la respuesta era más que evidente, para él y para todo los que lo conocieran, Pegaso estaba casi tan emocionado como el mismo Shiryu; no podía resistirse a escucharla de sus propios labios.

-Por supuesto que sí Seiya… -Le esbozó una hermosa sonrisa- y nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida que de esto…

-Será mejor que te calles antes de que te pongas cursi Shiryu -pidió burlandose-

-Creo que tienes razón -sonrojado, tenía la vista clavada en el interior de la maleta-

-Vamos dragón, que solo estoy bromeando -aclaró, sentandose a su lado y dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¿Qué no vez que estoy celoso por que quisiera estar en tu lugar? -señaló rascandose torpemente la cabeza, mirando al techo. Instantaneamente Shiryu lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-

-Ajá, eso es lo más probable -habló el escéptico. Recordando a cierta violacea que podia desmentir ese argumento. El moreno le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, después de darle un codazo-

-Lo que pasa es… -se aventó de espaldas a la cama- que yo no estoy tan seguro como tú.

-Mi amigo, es que nunca sabes cuando estás seguro. Unicamente lo sientes. Ni siquiera yo te lo podría explicar aunque tratara. Solo puedo decirte que desde que la conocí me pareció hermosa. -Era increible como su voz denotaba su adoración por la chica, el solo hecho de hablar de ella le incrementaba su rítmo cardiaco y no era algo que le molestara. por el contrario, era una sensación que lo hacía sentir sumamente dichoso. A Seiya tampoco se le escapó ese detalle y se incorporó sobre sus codos solo para ver la expresión radiante en el rostro del pelinegro- Siempre trataba de lucirme cuando estaba frente a ella. Cuando Sunrey aparecía en los entrenamientos me esforzaba el doble... -una carcajada limpia interrumpió la narración de sus viejas memorias-

-¿De que te ries? -confundido cuestionó-

-Nunca lo pensé de esta manera pero, creo que el antiguo maestro de cierta forma lo sabia y por eso permitía que Sunrey me viera entrenar cuando yo no quería continuar -de pronto el rostro de Shiryu se ensombreció al recordar al ausente maestro-

-¿Shiryu?

-¿Crees que el maestro estaría de acuerdo, que hubiera permitido que surgiera algo más que una amistad entre nosotros?-Los grisaseos ojos del dragón miraban a Seiya con angustia. Seiya veía en ellos miedo, preocupación, el temor puro de faltar a la memoria de aquel al que concideró como un padre- Probablemente él nunca estuviera de acuerdo con esto. Por que él nunca querría ver sufrir a Sunrey, por que talvez, talvez…

-Shiryu -interrupío con un tono de voz cálido para disipar el pánico que amenazaba abordar a su amigo- puede que no halla conocido muy bien el sabio maestro, ¿Quien mejor que tú si no para responderte todas esas preguntas que te agobian? Aún así… hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro. Él te quería como a un hijo. A Sunrey y a ti. Y estoy seguro, totalmente, que pasara lo que pasara el jamás se hubiera puesto encontra de su felicidad. De hecho, yo creo que si el maestro estubiera con vida estaría muy feliz por ambos. -Las palabras de Pegaso le dieron el valor que le hacía falta reunir; asintió lentamente-

-Shiryu, llegó la camioneta. -anunció el cisne, entrando a la habitación- te ayudo con el equipaje

-Muchas gracias Hyoga- Dijo mirando desde la ventana. La hora de partir se acercaba, trataba de calmarse, pero existía algo que no le permitía estar tranquilo- Ustedes creen que… ¿Que ella pueda perdonarme? -preguntó volviendose hacia ellos. Ambos sonrieron, para luego asentir en perfecta sincronía-

-Por supuesto que sí. Y ahora, es tiempo de partir -dijo con ánimo el atractivo ruso- asegurate de no dejar nada. Yo me encargo de esto- tomó la maleta de su amigo. Shiryu accedió a la amabilidad del cisne y volvió la vista de nueva cuenta hacia el gran ventanal. Podía ver el otro lado de la calle donde se divisaba un pequeño pero llamativo parque. Paseo su vista sobre todo aquel panorama, observó con cuidado cada detalle sin darle mucha importancia... hasta que de pronto algo robó completamente su atención… allí, en medio del cesped, había una chica sentada. No podia ver su rostro, pero sin duda le recordaba a alguien. Tenía una silueta delgada y una cabellera abundante que caía sobre su espalda como una cascada negra. Bastante parecida a… ¡No!, no podia ser. Debía ser la cruel ansiedad que ya estaba jugando con él. Entonces, cómo si la hubiera llamado, la joven se puso de pie y comenzó a girarse lentamente, o al menos eso le parecía a él. Abría los ojos desmesuradamente, al ver el rostro de la joven... su corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Sunrey?… -susurruró- Imposible… ¿Que estás haciendo allí? -se impulsó contra la gran ventana tratando de acercarse un poco más. La joven del parque estaba justo de frente a él, mirándole con una expresión seria, para al instante esbozar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa llena de calidez que iluminaba su precioso rostro. Shiryu sintió como si un bálsamo de paz le envolviera al ver su sonrisa. Era justo como ver a Sunrey. Sin saber por qué, se encontró devolviendole el gesto- Oigan amigos… -despegó levenmentelos ojos de la ventana para llamarlos. Rápidamente volvió su vista, la hermosa chica comenzaba a decirle adios; sin abandonar su sonrisa-

-¡Hey dragón, tercera llamada, tercera! -replicó Seiya con voz cantarina- ¿Qué es lo que te entretiene tanto? Pensé que estabas ansioso por llegar -arribó al ventanal y trató de averiguar lo que tenía tan distraido a su amigo. Shiryu estaba anonadado sin quitarle la vista a Seiya-

-Había una chica Seiya... -el dragón estaba perplejo, hablaba con desesperación. Se precipitó a señalar, pero en ese lugar... ya no había nadie. Seiya ladeo la cabeza confundido y arqueó una ceja-

-Oye todo quieres ¿No?… Deja algo para los demás o te acusaré con Sunrey -dijo en falso reclamo-

-Olvidalo, creo que si estoy muy ansioso… -dijo para tratar de bajar sus ánimos y convencerse de que aquello había sido una extraña coincidencia-

* * *

-Cuidate mucho…

-Tu igual Shun

-¡Espero que vuelvas pronto!-subió un poco la voz, pues Shiryu ya se estaba subiendo al auto-

_Media hora despúes de la partida de Shiryu; Hyoga Seiya y Shun decidieron salir a visitar a los niños del orfanato. La mansión Kido estaba aparentemente desierta, pues Tatsumi también se encontraba fuera acompañando a Saori en uno de sus viajes. Para mala suerte de Ikki, que hacía acto de sus improvisadas apariciones. Justo cuando cruzó hacia la cocina el telefono comenzó a sonar y a regañadientes y muy a su pesar tuvo que contestarlo él…_

-Diga… -contestó con la voz más fiera que pudo-

-Disculpe la molestia… -respondío el hombre del otro lado de la línea- quisiera hablar con la señorita… -aguardó un momento, tratando de recordar el nombre- Saori Kido, si es tan amable

-Me temo que no es posible señor, yo acabo de llegar y la casa esta vacía. Seguramente debe estar en alguno de sus viajes- respondió sin un atisbo de amabilidad-

_-¡_Oh!, esto es... terrible -se lamentó- realmente necesito contactar con ella lo más pronto posible señor. ¿Podría dejarle el mensaje con usted en caso de que se contactara? Este asunto es... serio y me temó que no puede esperar más -Ikki se percató al escuchar la autentica preocupasión en ese hombre que ese asunto, cualquiera que fuera, por lo menos sería grave y máximo sería horrible-

-Seguro… -suavizó su voz un poco. En el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento- ¿De qué se trata?

-Verá, somos del departamente de investigaciones de China. Sucedió un incidente en un lugar localizado cerca de los cinco picos. Durante las investigaciones descubrimos que la chica de la casa solo vivía con un anciano, por lo que tengo entendido, la adoptó siendo una niña. Además de un joven al que no muy usualmente se le veía por estos rumbos; masomenos de la edad de esta chica. Al parecer esta es la única familia de la joven. Sin embargo los vecinos dicen que el anciano y el joven se dieron por desaparecidos y la chica quedó totalmente despamarada. Nos referimos a usted por que dentro de algunos escritos que encontramos se señalaba el nombre de Saori Kido. Y señor… -la voz atravéz de la línea dejó escapar un suspiro- es un pesar para mi decirle que le tengo muy malas noticias… -Ikki escuchaba con los músculos agarrotados por la impresión. Mirando al vacío; acababa de llegar y no tenía idea de a donde se habían metido los demás. Pero rogaba fervientemente al cielo que Shiryu aún estuviera en Japón.

-No puede ser…-habló con la voz rota por la emoción-

***

_Shiryu se encontraba volando en las alturas. No estaba acostumbrado a viajar en aviones, pero su deseo por estar al lado de Sunrey era tan grande que necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible. Sin percatarse, quedó dormido en un profundo sue_ñ_o, un sue_ñ_o perturbador…_

-¡No! -gritó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente se llevó sus manos temblorosas a la cabeza-

-¿Se encuentra bien joven?- preguntó una alarmada azafata al ver el rostro desmoronado del joven hombre-

-Si, no se preocupe. Solo fue un... sueño -dijo, como si tratara más de convencerse a si mismo que a la gentil dama, que aún permanecía a su lado a la expectativa. Torció sus labios en un pobre intento de sonrisa para asegurarle que se encontraba bien. Miró hacia la ventana una vez que la mujer se había retirado y notó que la noche cubría el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por aquel desconcertante sueño. Solo recordaba imagenes borrosas, como si fueran diapositivas que se encimaran una sobre la otra. La chica del parque que aparecía exactamente igual que como la había visto en la tarde. Sunrey… llorando. Todo era confuso. Meneó la cabeza desesperado por borrar esa pesadilla. por que eso había sido, una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla…

* * *

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Miren quien nos vino a visitar! -se burló Hyoga al momento de entrar a la mansión, seguido por Seiya y Shun- ¿El lobo solitario está cansado de estar solo?

-¿Qué ocurre hermano? -Ikki se encontraba sentado en la enorme sala. Su manos estaban entrelazadas y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre ellas. Andrómeda sabía que algo muy malo estaba pasando-

_-¿_Dónde está Shiryu? -se limitó a decir con desesperación, incorporandose en el acto. El trío intercambió miradas-

_-_Se fue hoy hacia los cinco picos. Tal vez si pasaras más seguido por…

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo… - interrumpió el Fénix lo que pudo haber sido un reproche de Pegaso- Tenemos que ir a los cinco picos -les apremió dirigiendose hacia la puerta-

-Aguarda un momento -Hyoga pozo una mano en el hombro del impaciente Ikki- ¿Quieres explicarnos que está pasando, por qué tenemos que ir a donde Shiryu?-lentamente se volvió sobre sus talones, sintiendo una pena profunda por lo que tenía que decirles-

-Por que Shiryu nos necesitará…

* * *

_El santo del dragón finalmente había llegado. Una ráfaga de aire frío le dio la bienvenida, provocándole un escalofrío que le caló los huesos. En su mente aún revoloteaba ese molesto sueño. Decidió olvidar eso. Ahora estaba tan cerca de Sunrey que nada más importaba, todo el mundo podia detenerse con solo ese hecho: Sunrey. O mejor dicho, ella era su mundo y era hora de hacerselo saber…_

-¡Shiryu! -esa voz grave definitivamente le era familiar; pero era algo lejana como para reconocerla. Se detuvo al instante sin voltear hacia el dueño de la voz- Shiryu… -repitió cuando estaba junto a él. Shiryu giró sobre sus talones-

-Ocko… -susurró, un poco sorprendido. Ocko era la última persona que se imaginaba encontrar-

-Solo quiero decirte… que lo siento mucho -sin embargo no aparentaba sentir nada-

-¿De que estás hablando Ocko? -Shiryu sintió un pinchazo en su corazón-

-Yo sé que ella era muy importante para ti -parecía como si el moreno quisiera torturturarlo con la duda en lugar de explicarle de una buena vez que demonios ocurría-

-**Sunrey…** -sintió como si todo se encogiera dentro de el con solo pensar que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido- ¿De qué estas hablando Ocko?- Shiryu estaba siendo presa de la desesperación y el pánico. De haber sabido lo que le esperaba, hubiera preferido quedarse en el inframundo…

* * *

_En un olvidado cementerio se ven a cinco jovenes y una bellísima joven, todos ellos vestían de negro. Hyoga, Shun y Seiya estaban arrodillados rezando; Saori e Ikki los veían de pie, no sin sentir menos tristeza. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos podía igualar su tristeza a la de Shiryu…_

-Ya es hora de irnos -sugirió dulcemente la deidad, pozando su mano sobre el hombro del santo- Necesitas descanzar Shiryu.

-Adelantense -pidió sin despegar los ojos de la lápida- yo me quedaré un rato más -nadie se atrevió a objetar. En silencio obedecieron la petición. Al verse solo, se quitó aquellas gafas oscuras que impedían ver sus ojos hinchados, rojos, y amenzadoramente cristalizados-

-¿Por qué Sunrey?… ¿Te decepcioné, o te fallé?… yo sé que nunca te dije lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti. Pero es que hubiera preferido primero ocultar mis sentimientos antes que verte llorar. Por que yo vi el final antes de empezar, sabía que no era justo para ti encardenarte a la angustía de verme partir y después a la incertidumbre de no verme regresar. Siempre supe lo que sentías por mi. -soltó una risa sin alegría y acaricio esepedazo de piedra que sentía odiar más que otra cosa en el mundo- ...Puede que se haya terminado, pero para mi esto nunca acabará. Jamás. Por que tocaste mi corazón, ¡Me llegaste al alma Sunrey! Tú cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas… Y descubrí tarde que el amor es ciego… justo cuando ya me habías cegado el corazón. Nunca besé tus labios; pero te conosco bien, reconosco tu olor, era adicto a él. Te vi llorar cuando me marchaba y sonreír cuando me veías a salvo. ¿Sabes? Me fasinaba verte mientras dormías y así poder velar tus sueños. Conocías mis miedos, y yo los tuyos -su voz se rompía cada vez más- Y nunca te dije, que si había algo que quisiera en este mundo... hubiera sido pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo y ser el padre tus hijos. POR QUE TE QUIERO SUNREY, ¡Y TE JURO QUE ESO ES VERDAD!-finalmente confesó con los dientes apretados y la cascada de lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos- No puedo vivir sin tí, ahora me siento vacío, por que contigo te llevaste mis sueños -con rabia aprentó puños y ojos sin impedir que el llanto cesára- fuiste la única… la única para mí -sintió que su pecho se quemaría si no se detenía en ese momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y limpió sus lágrimas rudamente- Adiós amante mía, adiós... amiga mía. Tú fuiste y serás la única... la única para mí…

_Por que ella quizo cerrar sus ojos, para no abrirlos nunca más._

_FIN_

* * *


End file.
